


【卡鸣】两种爱情

by bestvest



Series: 单身男子 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, 包办婚姻, 半原著向背景, 鸣人中心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 热潮来临的时刻，鸣人假装自己不懂爱情。





	【卡鸣】两种爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 不看前篇会影响阅读
> 
> 偏鸣人中心，这篇没肉，斯密码三
> 
> 非常微的佐鸣/鹿鸣，可以看做友情向
> 
> 下篇正在撸，有肉（虚假广告）

“他的名字是耻辱，而我才是爱情。  
这美丽的花园原本只有我一个，  
他却在夜里不言不语潜了进来。”

——《两种爱情》艾尔弗雷德·道格拉斯 

 

热潮来袭的第一个晚上，鸣人梦见了童年。木叶的冬天潮湿而寒冷，他和佐助在宵禁之后溜出家门，去死亡森林的冰冻湖面上探险。佐助的味道闻起来像春天和玫瑰，年幼的鸣人曾因为他的一举一动面红耳赤。冬天的雪花落在佐助的黑发上，他的眼睛像是来自某颗遥远星星的陨石。鸣人最温顺的时候会蜷在母亲的怀里，听她当年如何跟爸爸坠入爱河。那个晚上的星光就如玖辛奈形容的星光，佐助从窗台下向他伸出手就如童话里的王子。十岁的漩涡鸣人相信自己找到了爱情，于是他亲吻了佐助的鼻尖，就如同他看见爸爸对妈妈做的那样。

“我爱你。”他大声宣布，感到喜悦和兴奋填满了他的胸口，他情不自禁地再次说道：“我爱你！”他的声音回荡在夜晚的死亡森林里，四周没有人听见。

但是佐助似乎没有体会到他的快乐，他有些尴尬地皱了皱鼻子，从鸣人身边后退了一步，“可是你是个Omega。”

“我是。”鸣人骄傲地插起腰，随即又感到些许迷惑，“这跟我爱你有什么关系吗？”

佐助摇了摇头，“可是你是个Omega。”他固执地说，“你不能爱我。”

梦境在那里戛然而止，鸣人从热潮中醒来，感到自己的皮肤似乎在和下面的肌肉打架，他的骨骼和腹部在燃烧，他感到燥热而干渴。可是不知道怎么的，他能够在脑中清晰地回想起那个冬天夜晚的寒冷，佐助固执的表情在这么多年里都如出一辙。鸣人一直在想他在那个晚上感到的心碎是因为什么：是因为佐助拒绝了他的爱，还是意识到自己无法拥有爱情。或许后者比前者更为深刻，因为从那一刻开始鸣人终于认识到身为Omega意味着他的命运注定与众不同，但每当这种时刻——这种——欲望在他的身体里燃烧，下雪的夜晚，他的父母蜷在一起说悄悄话——每当他感到孤独的时刻，他总会想起佐助如陨石一般的眼睛，想起年幼的心碎和离他远去的爱情。

“我不能爱佐助吗？”他曾经问玖辛奈， “我不能像你爱爸爸那样爱上任何人吗？”

“噢，宝贝，”她安慰他，将他抱在怀里，亲吻他的额头，“他会来的。或许方式有些不同，但是他会来的。”而鸣人花了好久时间琢磨她指的是某个特定的人，还是爱情本身。

####

在他和自来也出村修炼的那三年里，他时常会遇见任务途中的佐助。他会跟他们一起走一段路，自来也总是为此表现得不太高兴，但是他和佐助总能在训练中激发出对方最好的一面，所以他也不能多抱怨什么。

“我们可以逃走。”有一天晚上，佐助突然这么说。自来也把他们两个丢在旅馆里面自己跑出去喝酒。那天晚上是村落的夏日祭，他和佐助一起靠在阳台边看烟花。当鸣人在闪烁的灯火中瞥见佐助的侧脸时，那童年的喜悦和兴奋没有再次袭来，鸣人平静地看着他的朋友，只感到些许陈旧的苦涩。

“可是我不能爱你。”鸣人回答，他嘴里叼着半根冰棍，说话有些含糊。他没有多加掩饰，因为佐助总能看穿他的一切，就如同他能看穿佐助的一切一样，“而你也不能爱我。”

佐助耸了耸肩，“我们可以试试。”他说，“想象一下小春暴跳如雷的样子。”

他们一起笑了起来，鸣人感到轻松而快乐，仿佛一股无名的重量终于从他的心上离开，甜腻的冰融化在他的舌头上，遥远的山丘上传来神社的歌声，“没关系的，”他安慰佐助，又或者是在安慰自己，“我们是忍者。” 但这听起来太像小春和门炎会说的话，“爸爸妈妈不会把我交给不值得信任的人。”他又补充道，这句话让他的喉咙发苦，他把冰棍咬在嘴里，直到牙齿发酸。

####

有一段时间，鸣人以为“他”是鹿丸。自他跟自来也回到木叶之后，他爸爸时常会在任务之余把他按在鹿丸身边学习火影楼的文书流程，有的时候甚至会为此取消他在卡卡西班的任务。他为此跟水门吵了好几次，但每次水门的态度都十分强硬。

鸣人不知道如何作想，他喜欢鹿丸，他是个可靠的同伴，在不抱怨麻烦的时候也算是个好朋友。但当他看向鹿丸时，年幼时那溃不成军的心动没有再次涌进他的胸膛，有的时候鸣人会怀疑那爱情的感觉是否只是某种稚嫩的幻影，就如童年所有的幻影一般必然消失不见。但更多的时候鸣人明白那是真正的爱情，而爱情对他来说是一件不能多加触碰的宝物。

或许我可以学着爱他，鸣人想，他值得信任，也值得爱。

鹿丸，因为他是鹿丸，没过多久就猜出了鸣人的猜测。

“这就是你上次偷偷闻我的原因？”鹿丸正在秘书办公室里翻腾文件，他半趴在地上，一边够某个藏在书架深处的文件夹，头也没回地说，“不是我。”他瞥了一眼鸣人，托着文件从地上站起来，他的动作带起了一阵灰尘，他的额头上还留着一块脏兮兮的污渍，“也不是佐助，如果你好奇的话。”

“我知道不是佐助，”鸣人回答，过了一会儿，他突然反应过来，“等等，你知道？”

鹿丸抿起了嘴，而鸣人突然能够清晰地听见自己的心跳，“我有猜测。”鹿丸说着，小心地转过身去，避开了他的眼睛。

“我们都知道你的‘猜测’八九不离十。”

鹿丸叹了口气，放下手中的文件，认真地看向他，“你想知道？”

鸣人听着自己的心跳，郑重地、缓慢地点了点头。

“万一你不喜欢他怎么办？”

“我可以学着喜欢他，”鸣人听见自己回答，“爸爸妈妈信任他，他值得信任。”他值得爱。而鸣人明白这已经比大多数人要幸运得多。

####

在热潮中的某个时刻，鸣人梦见了卡卡西。不是他熟知的那个穿着绿马甲，手里拿着小黄书，对所有事情都漫不经心的卡卡西老师。这个卡卡西更加尖锐而年轻，甚至有些陌生，鸣人不知道这是他回忆起来的久远记忆，还是他的大脑在幻梦中杜撰出来的人物。这个卡卡西时常带着暗部的面具，身上有微弱的血腥味，鸣人向他张开双臂时他犹豫地后退，当他蹲下来拥抱他时，带爪的手套坚硬地按在鸣人的背上。

遥远的记忆似乎十分乐意在热潮时重新光顾鸣人的梦境，他想起自己小的时候卡卡西总是待在自己身边。他那时候还不知道那就是他，因为卡卡西总是带着暗部的面具，但鸣人想起了他的味道，像是点着火炉的松木房间，在他从书柜上、树上、火影岩上摔下来的时候总是会接住他。在那个令他心碎的冬天的夜晚，鸣人从死亡森林一路跑回家里时，是卡卡西在半路找到了他，擦干了他的眼泪，把他包裹在温暖的斗篷里，清理了他跌倒时在膝盖上磨出的伤口。

“我爱你！”鸣人紧紧地抱着他，快乐地说，接着又情不自禁地重复，“我可以爱你！”他听到一声遥远的啜泣，隐约意识到那是自己发出来的声音。

梦醒的时候鸣人清楚地意识到热潮离开了他的身体，他的房间昏暗，空气中弥漫着陈腐的咸味。他挣扎地从床上爬起来，将放在床头柜上的水一股脑灌进肚子里。梦境中的话语像花簇一般开满他的胸腔，他感到喜悦而苦涩，意识到这是爱情来临时的样子。

但鸣人已经不是十岁的自己了，就算别人可能对此存疑，他已经学会不要把自己的心掏出来扔到地上。他在第一次发情期结束后回到了卡卡西班，假装没有注意到别人给他的古怪眼神。卡卡西老师依然是那副漫不经心的样子，鸣人比过去更加敏锐地注意着他每一个微小的举动，但他一直避开鸣人的眼睛，在鸣人靠近他的时候屏住呼吸。当任务结束时他几乎落荒而逃，仿佛无法忍耐跟鸣人待在一个空间。

噢，鸣人近乎平静地想，可是他不爱我。

####

“你在做梦。”卡卡西的声音低沉地落在他耳后，鸣人打了个冷战，尽可能地将自己藏在卡卡西的身体和被子中间。热潮依然在他的皮肤下燃烧，但相较之前——那是多久之前？一个小时？还是一天？——已经安分许多。卡卡西的手臂温暖地环着他的腹部，当鸣人移动时，他感到卡卡西软下的阴茎从自己身体里滑出，卡卡西满意地咕哝了声什么，将老二贴在鸣人的大腿之间，手指触碰他湿润的洞口。

“我梦见了佐助。”鸣人坦白，而卡卡西的手指在半路停下，紧紧地按住了鸣人的胯骨，他的牙齿停留在鸣人的腺体旁，刮擦他结痂的伤口，“还有你。”他继续说，“你总是会在我跌倒的时候接住我。”

卡卡西的手掌找到了他的手，近乎温存地抬起他的手指送到嘴边亲吻，“永远，我的王子。”而鸣人因为他的傻气咯咯笑了起来，他转过身去亲吻他的嘴唇，卡卡西的皮肤如同炉火，鸣人闭上眼睛的时候想起了那个下雪的冬日。卡卡西将他抱在怀里，小心地捡起他落在地上的心。

“你来了。”鸣人虔诚地说，近乎祈祷般吻了吻卡卡西的鼻尖，就如同爸爸对妈妈做的那样。

 

END


End file.
